therebornfandomcom-20200213-history
The Voidmancer
Background: Bishop Heini Before ending up in the Cult of the Damned, Heini disguised himself as an apprentice priest who "served" the holy light. Alonsus Faol being his Mentor, Heini in time became a Bishop in the Kingdom of Lordareon. After a long time in service to the church, he met Duncan(Menelaus). After the war, Menelaus, Ryder and Heini were supposedly killed in battle. However, they later re-appeared in the armies of the scourge. Strangely, only Ryder and Menelaus became Death Knights. Heini...was just regular Heini.. The Runebane Family Bond All members, who got the same blood of the Runebane Family are given a ring, as a symbol for being a member. They're given to every member at the age of 5 and were adviced to never be taken off. The Runebane ring has an inscribed text on the back of it saying "Runebane Blood".The Runebane family has existed for a long time, but supposedly ended during the killing of Heini's parents. A group of patrollers found the burning farm, and described in their report that they saw 2 bodies laying there, but not a third. Heini wasn't there. Taken to the Orcs During the siege of Stormwind in the first war with Gul'dan, a few warriors and a Grand Warlock of the Horde managed to 'amuse' themselves by raiding a small Human farm and slaughtering its residents, one child at the age of 10, managed to fight back and eventually killed one of these warriors by tossing a small rock and hitting the temper; which provoked his comrade to slay him, but he was stopped by the Grand Warlock of Cho'gall's Twilight Hammer Clan who saw a great future in that child. The Orc Warlock was also known as Ne'Rahul. The Warlock collected the child and taught him the foul magics of the Old Gods. The Warlock named the Child: Heini which meant 'Wrath' in Orcish. Ne'Rahul Ne'rahul was the orc that took Heini back to the Twilight Camps and taught him Dark Magics of the Old Gods. Ne'Rahul as Heini's mentor, they practised and fought together for whole 50 years before they went different paths. Heini was still a mere cultist by then and ended up in The Cult of the Damned where he was assumed to have met Menelaus, General of the Scourge, allthough he didn't tell anybody about his past in the Twilight's Hammer. After several years in the service to the Lich King, his old master, Ne'Rahul treads forth together with his new companion, Kazagore, both survivors and escaped from Doomhammer's grasp after Gul'dan's surrender. Heini always thought that his master was lost to the Horde together with Gul'dan. After providing us with believeable information and leadership, The Scourge decided to let them take charge, for it was "The Lich King's Will" according to Kazagore. The Scourge however, didn't know they were fooled and that Arthas no longer had any use of Menelaus' "Squad". Kazagore and Ne'Rahul were sent out to obliterate this squad permanently, even if it took a while. The Lich King didn't want to risk betrayal from this squad because there were many powerful beings in there.After another year with their leadership, they told the Scourge that General Menelaus and Scourgelord Heini has given information to the Argent Crusade and whereabouts to their secret encampment within the Scholomance. They ordered their followers to assasinate both Heini and Menelaus. Heini was seen to be "killed" before their eyes, but in secret Heini fled from his mortal body and turned into a shade. His body was left behind, together with Menelaus'. However, the scourgelords of the squad decided to even though their betrayal give them a proper burrial for the men and leaders they once were.Heini stayed hidden for several years, planning his attack on his old master. After years and years of hiding and planning, Heini returned to where his grave was outside the scholomance walls. He recovered his old body and took off to deal with Ne'Rahul and Kazagore. Heini found Ne'Rahul's lair deep into the Thousand Needles, he didn't see Kazagore around. Ne'Rahul was there and was shocked when he saw his disciple stand before him. *Ne'Rahul: "H-..Heini? Yo--..you're supposed to be dead!" *Heini: "You have something I want.. I have studied your abilities and where it comes from even since you took me to your forsaken place." *Ne'Rahul: "Ahahahaha-- What are a prick like you gonna do against ME? You have underestimated the Eyes of Dimensius.. You can't even touch m--" *Ne'Rahul: "W--wh-... What is this sorcery!? P-put me down!"Ne'Rahul attempts to travel through dimensions with his powers but is interrupted and injured after Heini's **Secret lies within me, mowhaha.** spell. *Heini: "It seems.. finally someone has come to defeat you. Now that you even tried to use that unique technique with your eye.. I know how to counter it.." *Ne'Rahul: "Huh-- H-..how? How can you possibly know this?! Nobody..knows.." *Heini: "Ever since you showed up in the halls of Scholomance I didn't believe it was you since you were caught, I saw you get caught by the forces of Doomhammer. And how can someone alone flee from a City filled with enemies? But now..I know. Melee are nothing for you, they can't even touch you. Hardly even spells. When you come move through objects and flesh, travel through dimensions... you are invincible aslong as you doesn't mess up and let an 11 year old kid almost figure out your secret. The only thing that you are vurnerable to is **Secret lies within me, mowhahaha**. *Heini referred to himself when he said 11 year old kid. *Ne'Rahul: "You..b-bastard!" *Heini starts his ritual in transferring one of Ne'Rahul's Dimensius Eyes and places it with himself. The other eye is kept within a lockbox of himself hidden away somewher in Azeroth as a reserve just incase..Ne'Rahul dies after the ritual with Heini taking his body to a location where he also hid his second eye. *Ne'Rahul was now defeated, now only Kazagore and the Lich King stands in his aim. None who betrays the voidmancer gets away un-punished! Sam'Ehada, the Jailor of Souls A long, long time ago, there was a troll called Sam'Ehada. He was the spiritual leader of his tribe. In his last days, he was trying to defeat the Soulflayer, the one they call Hakkar. The Gurubashi call him the Loa of Blood. Sam'Ehada lost to him after several attempts of attacking him and his people. But, Sam'Ehada was wise, and began to study an ancient magic from one of the first tribes to wander azeroth's saved scrolls and parchment from that time. He found what he was looking for, and wise as he was, he experimented to combine several of these magics into one. And one day, he succeeded. He created a weapon, a rod named after himself, Sam'Ehada, the Jailor of Souls. Only the ancient scrolls holds the secret in destroying this weapon..He once again led an attack, this time he had waited a longer time and had more tribe warriors with him. They managed to get to his temple. It's said, that he succeeded to harvest a part of Hakkar's power. Hakkar is said to have lost apart of his flesh during this incident and ever since his heart has been visible on his body. Sam'Ehada died in the process, failing to completely destroy Hakkar. The weapon, was taken care of one of Hakkar's trusted tribe members and was taken to safety deep into their ruins. There it was remade from Sam'Ehada's shrunken head itself in order to contain the power within it. Else it might be turned loose upon Azeroth and be a nightmare. Several decades passed and the weapon was passed onto Jin'do, the Hexxer. But he saw darkness in this weapon and that if gotten in wrong hands it could be the end of their tribe. He was given an asignment to take it and burry it somewhere secret, only known to Jin'do himself. The purpose of hiding it was so that it would never be found and used again.Heini, during his time with the Orcs, heard Ne'Rahul talk about this weapon. Ne'Rahul stated that this weapon might be the only thing that was a threat to him and that it must be found and destroyed. Yet, nobody found it.. Heini has also from that moment sought to find it in order to gain more power, even if it ment to kill his Master. However, from the time he got his Master's eyes, this weapon has now another goal for him.. to destroy it. Heini didn't have any luck and didn't find anything, not even the smallest track of it were there. He's determined to find it and will destroy anything or anybody who stands in his way to find this ultimate weapon to trap Heini forever. Zanzil Ever since killing Ne'Rahul and taking his eyes, he went away to a hideout where he experimented to invent his own unique ability. After months of experimenting, he succeded. He gathered several bodies and two of them were Zanzil, the Oracle and Ne'Rahul. Zanzil was before an evil Witch-Doctor who has figured out how to control other bodies blood and mind. If he puts a dead body within one of Heini's Machines, this unique ability that Heini invented can then control this body from a looooong distance. Heini becomes alive within this body and the body gains Heini's spell aswell as the bodies former spells. If the body is killed, only the body is killed but not Heini himself. He would not feel any pain, just lose the control of the body and go back to his former body where his spell is casted from. This location is unknown. After taking the body and guise of Zanzil, the Witch-Doctor he renamed himself to be called Zanzil, the Oracle. He set out from his lair and began his master plan.Zanzil(Heini), went back to scholomance to bring back Menelaus. Indeed, this unique abillity does not only control dead bodies, but it also has a resurrection ability. Zanzil, finding Menelaus' grave, looking upon it aswell as looking at his own grave seeing that nobody has yet checked on it. Nobody seems to know that Heini's body is gone. Heini reads the inscribed text on the gravestone of Menelaus. "Here lies Menelaus, General of the Scourge. Fierce and great leader, he was burried for the leader he once were before he betrayed his cult to the enemy." Heini then started his resurrection ritual by summoning a rotten hand wearing a huge ring with the inscribed text "Runebane Blood". The hand starts to float above Menelaus' grave while starting to cast dark spells and chains when Menelaus' naked body suddenly is risen from his grave. Zanzil tossed some cultist robe and hood for him to wear till they arrive to their new hideout where Heini collected his old armor. *Menelaus: "Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name? Do I know you?" *Zanzil: "Who I am is not of importance, but my plan is." *Zanzil explains to Menelaus how his plan is going to be allthough he does not explain to Menelaus who Zanzil's true identity is. *Zanzil: "Menelaus, we have business to take care of, it's time to find an old friend of ours." *Menelaus: "Old friend of ours? I don't even know you, and..who is this "old friend" you talk about?" *Zanzil: "You'll notice in time.. he's become powerful, we better be careful once we get there." After 3 days of walking, Menelaus and Zanzil was at the doorstep of Duskwood. An Old Friend After going through alot of trouble with a screaming taunka and other monsters that dwell in the forest. They finally reached the location they arrived for..Raven's Hill. Screaming voices and sounds were coming from the graveyard as a human in some strange warlock outift came before us asking us what our purpose was. The strange warlock was many times repeating how dangerous it is to enter HIS domain. We either join them or we get slaughtered. We were there for a proposal, but this Warlock wouldn't trust us and sent us armies of scourge to attack us. After sometime battling these creatures, the Warlock transformed into a worgen and ran down our old crypt hideout in Raven's Hill. Finally, down the crypt..we looked upon a familiar sight. Lorthermur Pendragon. After a long chat and convincing, Zanzil put his hand onto Lorthermur's Head removing him from his bond to the Lich King. Lorthermur could no longer hear the Lich King's whisper. Zanzil also gave this ability to Menelaus and Lorthermur to be used on other undead servants, this way they could easily create an army without harming or loosing other forces. Zanzil and Menelaus succeeded in getting their old friend Lorthemur back, even though he was suspicious of Menelaus not really being Menelaus since he was seen to be killed afterall.Their journey to the wooden realm of the Hinterlands began where their new Hideout was going to be. *Zanzil: "Now there's only a few more "Old Friends" we need to gather, one of them being the most loyal and powerful necromancer I know.. Prepare Azeroth, for the ultimate domination in history!"